Artie Goes to College
by B.Jam
Summary: Artie is now ready to go to college to fulfill his dreams. He hopes to be treated like a normal person but with his disability he is uncertain. Parallel universe.


**Title: **Artie goes to College

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Artie is now ready to go to college to fulfill his dreams. He hopes to be treated like a normal person but with his disability he is uncertain. Parallel universe.

**Author's note:** To be honest I am not a fan of Glee. I just like Artie, Tina, and Mike and they were the most undeveloped but to me also the most interesting. This is an Artie story.

This is sort of how I imagine Artie in college but not in the same universe as the show because of some things. Like Artie walking.

**Cast: **

Nat Parker- Martel Owins (dorm director)

Elijah Kelley- Keith (student)

Drake- Marquis (student)

**Betas**: none

Artie readjusted the luggage on his shoulder as he got up once the bus had come to a halt. He had gotten a lot f glazes the whole ride to his destination. He was familiar with the odd looks people gave him when walked passed but it still made him feel weird. Like he was a freak that everyone had to stop and take a moment to stare at.

He took a deep breath then exhaled upon the double doors of Hillcrest College. He was ready for this. He pushed open the door and walked into the campus.

There were a lot of people standing and walking around the lobby. It was crawling with freshmen finding their ways to their dorms and taking in the college environment.

_Are you sure you want to let him go alone? You're son is going to have a hard time out there by himself._

Artie remembered the conversation he had with his mom. Him pleading, begging her to let him go away to college. After a while she finally caved in and Artie was here. Here at college. By himself. A grown man.

He almost laughed with giddiness. It took all his strength not to grin like a mad man.

A tall box like man holding a pad was eyeing Artie in a funny way. Artie just waved and gave him a smile. "Hi."

The look of disgust didn't wash away from his face. "Hi, I'm Martel Owins. The dorm director," he said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I'm Artie Abrams." The man did not return the greeting.

He looked over his pad of incoming student's names and dorm numbers. "Abrams…. You're in room 20Y with Keith and Marquis."

"Alright. Thanks," Artie said turning towards the stairs.

The dorm director noticed it. He sucked in her breath and immediacy stood giving him his full attention. "Wait." He said. "Oh you look to have a lot of stuff. I'll help you with your luggage."

"S' alright."

"But—"

"I got it," Artie insisted.

"Well, um," the man said.

As he walked up the stairs he passed two girls walking down. They gasped when they saw him and covered their mouths. As they went pass him he could hear one of them whisper. "Oh my God what happened to his arm?"

He didn't let it affect him as he made it to the stop of the stairs to the second floor. He found his door easily and paused and knocked.

"Come in," a muffled voice answered.

He opened the door and went in.

A man in a wife-beater shirt and jeans was sitting on the couch going through a stack of text books he would be using a lot the school year.

He looked up at Artie with wide eyes. He got up. Artie felt relieved that he was about the same height as him. He was the smallest boy at high school.

"Um... hello?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Hey." Artie said setting down his luggage on the floor. He looked around. "Wow, so this is what a dorm room looks like." He said in awed.

The dorm room was a decent size, maybe a bit crowded for three people but it was decent. There was one bed near the door and a bunk bed on the far end of the room.

"Um, can I help you?" the man asked. He was a dark skinned man, like onyx. He looked older than a freshman to Artie's eye, maybe older than a junior.

"Hi, I'm Artie Abrams." Artie said extending his only hand.

The man made a weird face as if shocked from the realization of Artie's missing limb.

"Keith Johnson," he said taking his hand into a handshake. A small smile cracked on his face.

When they release hands Keith made an uncomfortable sound and cleared his throat. "So um..." He paused and seemed to sort out his words in his mind before continuing. "Are you …lost, or something?"

Artie blinked. "This is dorm 20Y, right?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah…"

"This is the right place. I'm you're new roommate." Artie said cheerfully. He picked up one of his bags and laid it on the single bed.

"You are aware that this is Hillcrest College?" He pressed.

The brunette boy unzipping his bag with his one arm. "Yeah."

"A Historically_ Black _College."

He chewed on his lip. He shrugged. "Yeah…So?"

"So it's a little weird that you…" he trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

Artie sighed and stated to pullout his things from the bag. "Listen I just wanted to get away from my parents and go to a college that was good but not as big," he explained. "Hillcrest is known for having a lot of students that come out and be something. I actually don't like being in a community full of other White people. It's just… I've around White people my whole life I could use a change of atmosphere. Besides you guys have a good plan on disability students."

"Alright," the man said raising his hands up in surrounded. "I was just curious." He went back over to the couch.

Artie paused then sniffed. "Do you smell something?"

Keith opened his mouth. "Oh, that's—"

Keith didn't finish his sentence because he was distracted when the bathroom door opened and a cloud of smoke came out. Another man walked—or stumbled out of it.

"Aaaaayyy, man," he said dozy with a grin on his face. A pipe was in his hand. He wore dark shades over his face and his hair was in a messy fro.

Artie coughed from the smoke.

"I feel soooo good right now."

He turned to Artie and stared him down for a long moment. Artie shifted a bit and covered his shoulder where his arm used to be, feeling uncomfortable. "…You a funny looking mug." He laughed.

"This is Artie are new roommate." Keith introduced. "Artie meet Marquis. The Village Idiot."

Marquis took another draw from the pipe and blew out smoke. "Do we got any takis?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

Keith groaned waved the smoke away before snatching the bud out of the other guy's hand. "Man, what did I tell you about smoking that in here? You tryin' to get us _both_ expelled?!"

"I aint ever bend caught." Marquis said taking the pipe back then plopping down on the couch and looked like he was going to melt into it.

Keith smacked his lips and waved his hand surrendering. Marquis was going to do what he wanted to do. Keith went to the coffee table grabbed his books and sat in the chair. Artie went back to unpacking.

"So Artie, where are you from?" Keith asked conversationally.

"Lima, Ohio," he answered.

"Ohio? People live there for real?" The high-yellow man asked spluttering his words from the influence.

Keith gave him a sharp look but Marquis ignored it. "What Marquis means is that we haven't met anyone from Ohio before."

"What about you?"

"I'm from Kentucky," Keith said. "And this guy over her is from California."

"I'm guessing neither of you are freshmen right?"

"He is even though he's practically 30." He pointed to his stoned roommate. "I'm still here just to get my masters. Are you a first year student?"

"Yeah… Well, I'm nineteen. I should have been to college last year but my parents weren't too fawn of the idea because of… well, you know." Artie said indicating his missing arm.

"Wait hold on a minute. Marquis announced sitting up.

Everyone looked at him.

"You're White?"

He readjusted his glasses. "No I'm paste. And if you're wondering why I'm here it's because I spend enough time with a bunch of white people in high school."

"Yeah, I feel ya man." Marquis murmured, puffing out smoke. "I don't like White people either. Man, fuck White people. Fucking pricks."

There was a silence for a moment.

Keith sighed. "Marquis, shut your dumbass up."

Artie slump his shoulders and finished unpacking the rest of his things. Things were going to be interesting here.

.~.


End file.
